Pervert Christine ?
by Michael Clifford
Summary: Erik and his fine ass are in danger .


_**Pervert Christine**_

_**-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-**_

_**I do not own anything**_

_**At the mall. **_

_**5:00 pm .**_

"_**really ?"**_

" _**yes ."**_

" _**really ?"**_

" _**yes , and yes , and stop with the ' really' already , it it not that weird . there are ton of peoples out there that …"**_

" _**how long have you two been together ?"**_

" _**well ,6 months , but that …"**_

" _**Honestly, I think there is a problem here , it only took me one month to get into Stephen's bedroom ,and you haven't even touch Erik's 'down there' ?" Meg pount. " have you two even kissed ?"**_

"_**Hey , we kiss all the time , and I can't see the problem , Meg , like I said ,ton of peoples don't do that to each other . how can I do something like that to Erik ?"**_

" _**why not ? I do that all the time with Step and you don't hear him complain about it ." Meg picked up another shirts . "like ever . in fact . he loves it when I grope him ."**_

" _**again , I don't know how many time I say this but the man loves whatever you love , really , have you ever ask him if he like …" **_

" _**the groping hands , he loves it . and you can't ask someone if you can grope him or , it have to come naturally or it won't be fun anymore ." Meg said " I grope Step all the time , and sometime I do more than just grope and he is fine with it , I told you should try that with Erik ."**_

" _**well , Erik does have a nice butt …" Christine said dreamy " wait , what did I just imagine ? Meg , you are bad …"**_

" _**come on , you know you want to touch it , right ? that fine butt in the tight black trousers."**_

" _**oooh , tight black trousers …" Christine thought . ' wait , again ? bad Christine , you can't day dream like that , Meg almost got you once … okay twince … urg … Erik and his too tight black trousers and his fine butt … wait wait … bad … bad … think of something else … Stephen in pink bunny costume …. Meg in swan costume …. Erik naked with black cat ears* …. Wait ….urg…'**_

" _**Christine , day dream again ?" Meg teased .**_

" _**Shut it ." Christine said " I hate you . I really do ."**_

" _**aww , I love you too ."**_

" _**urg … wait until Step knows you said Erik's butt was hot ."**_

" _**you wouldn't dare …"**_

" _**I am if you don't shut up ."**_

" _**fine . fine , but I am just saying … you should try that ."**_

" _**I always thought groping is only for man . Meg , stop it , you can't make me do that to Erik ."**_

" _**you see ." Meg replied with a small evil smirk and Christine suddently didn't feel too well .**_

_**ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC**_

" _**Erik , I am home ."**_

" _**welcome home , beautiful , how is your shopping trip ?" Erik walked out of the kitchen , he was wearing her apron and was it weird , for her to think that Erik with ONLY apron on would look hot ? because it was the imagine that in her head the moment she saw him . Christine swallowed hard , tried to smile at his adorable appearance .**_

" _**what are you doing , love ?"**_

" _**I am making dinner for us , I thought you must be tired after going shopping with Meg so I made us something , spaghetti , and your favorite cheese and strawberry cake ."**_

" _**oh , I love you , Erik , you are wonderful ."**_

" _**go wash your hand , young lady and dinner will be ready in five minutes ." Erik kissed her nose and turned to walk back into the kitchen , he accidentally show her his fine butt in his infamour black trousers . **_

' _**dear god, did Meg make a call to Erik and told him to wear that cursing trousers , didn't he know that it was hard enough to resist the idea of putting my hand on him even when he wear the most ridiculour clothers ever ?' Christine sighed with dreamy . ' oh … those trousers … wait , stop it right there ,Erik is waiting for me to come down to have dinner with him , I can't sit here all day and fantasy about his body , what would he think of me if he know what was going on my head ? good thing he can't read mind then …' **_

_**Christine washed her hands and walked down , to find Erik on the floor trying to reach for something under the table . **_

' _**dear god , he should be forbid to wear such a tight trousers like that …' Christine groan, couldn't to stop herself from touching that ass of her boyfriend that was right under her nose . she just has to reach out a little and …**_

" _**urg , Christine , do you have another …" Erik was frozen . **_

_**A hand was on his butt and was caressing him there . **_

_**He would have been panic if he didn't know who would show such an interestingness in his ass like that .**_

_**He just didn't know what to say , what would a man say when he felt his beautiful girlfriend had her hand on his butt ?**_

" _**uh , Christ ?"**_

" _**huh ? oh ." Christine soon came back to her sense and found her hand was on Erik's butt , she immediately removed it . " err , sorry , I … I didn't … mean …. I …"**_

" _**Christine , it is okay , we are a couple and have been for 6 months , I guess we should start to do more than kissing and holding hands …" Erik was blushing and he found himself couldn't find any suitable words , that have never happened before and what she just did left him speechless . " but next time , give me a warning first , you scared me back there . I almost had a heart attact ."**_

" _**I am sorry ." Christine looked down , guiltily with what she just did .**_

_**" no harm done , love , sit down and let eat our dinner before it get cold ."**_

_**" yes , yes , of couse ..."**__** Christine giggled nervously while Erik gave a faint chuckle . awkward .**_

_**dinner passed quietly . Christine thought that Erik was mad at her but she didn't see the small smirk he had on his handsome face .**_

_**ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC-ExC**_

" _**so ?" Meg asked after she sat down next to her friend in their class . **_

" _**so ?" Christien said back , didn't look up from her book .**_

" _**how was the butt ? was it good ?"**_

" _**MEG ! urg , you are horrible , how can you say something like that in our classroom ?" Christine looked all over to see if anyone hear them .**_

" _**what ? everyone do that all the time ."**_

" _**talking about their boyfriend's butt ?" Christine asked with a raising eyebrow . **_

" _**no , peoples grope their boyfriend all the time , you are not the first one , wait a minute ." Meg turned around and groped Stephen's butt when he walked pass the two girls . " good morning , babe , looking hot and sexy today . can I have a taste of 'Stephen Anderson' fruit later , our usual plance ?"**_

" _**su … sure …" Stephen was blushing too mutch that he looked like he wanted to burn right where he was . he sat down next to Meg and kissed her lips , then turned back to do his homeworks . **_

" _**anyway , don't think I will let you get out of this , tell me what happen ?"**_

" _**well … thank to you , I did touch his butt and it felt good . his ass was great …"**_

" _**see , I told you so , I told you his …" Meg laughted .**_

" _**his what … ?" Stephen looked at Meg with the expression of a kicked puppy . **_

" _**nothing , babe , nothing , you know I love you , right ?"**_

" _**whatever ." Stephen turned back to his works with a pout .**_

" _**aww , babe …"**_

_**Christine laughted at her two friends . **_

_**Then she saw the love of her life walked in , looking as sexy as ever , Erik saw Christine's gaze and sent her his beautiful smirk , usual appear when he had some evil idea on his mind . **_

_**He sat down next to her as the teacher walked in .**_

_**A small paper was poped on her table .**_

_**From her boyfriend Erik .**_

' _**hey , **_

_**Never though you are a pervert type , love . you gave your poor Erik a heart attacted so now he want some Justice to be done . **_

_**Prepare to be punish,**_

_**Tonigh at my plance,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Erik , your incredible sexy boyfriend.'**_

" _**oh you are on , Erik , you are on ." Christine looked over to her boyfriend , to see the smirk was still there on his face . **_

_**A hopeful imagine of what would happen that night was in her head and Christine found hersef couldn't wait to go home . **_

_**The end .**_

_**Note : * remember my other fanfic , Erik was with the black cat ears ? well , this had nothing to do with that story , I just like Erik with back cat ears , that is all . And this one was when the four in college . and yes , they are at the same age . I know Erik is mutch older than Christine , but I have had this dea for sometime and want to get it off my back . ==' **_

_**Hope you like it .**_

_**this is the pic that gave me the idea ==' .**_

_** gallery/?offset=72#/d4t6lcd**_


End file.
